


Flames in the Silence

by orphan_account



Series: Ship/Character Days/Weeks [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Karushuu Week 2016, M/M, karmashuu, karushuu, like the tiniest bit of angst you've ever seen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events which took place within Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Akabane Karma decided to continue on into its linked high school, eager to continue his competition with A-Grade student Asano Gakushuu. </p>
<p>However, before the new school year had begun, the two rivals met. It was summer, and the heat washed over their skin; swathing them in sun rays.</p>
<p>All it took was that one summer day for both of their futures to be obscured and switched into something beyond their wildest dreams.</p>
<p>EIGHT DAYS OF KARUSHUU 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -SUMMER-

**Author's Note:**

> i give up on sleep  
> I GIVE UP
> 
> On another note, this is dedicated to Nectorism, since I she loves herself a good bit of Karushuu, PLUS I haven't finished the one-shot I'm writing her yet, PLUS I'm a bad person who never replies

sum·mer (ˈsəmər) -  _noun_

the warmest season of the year, in the northern hemisphere from June to August and in the southern hemisphere from December to February

**\---**

Karma shifted the strained handle of the plastic corner shop bag into his left hand, clenching and unclenching his right one in an attempt to soothe the irritation that it had suffered from holding onto the bag for so long. The sun was beaming down with rays of sweltering heat, and all that Karma really wanted to do was get back home. However, with the appearance of a certain rival of his, Karma was assured that he would not be leaving the grassy expanse of park for a while.

According to Gakushuu, Karma should've gotten back to his house as soon as possible - the weather reports had been advising it, as heat stroke was a common thing at such temperatures. At least, that was what Gakushuu  _said,_ but Karma knew for a fact that he only wanted him out of the park.

"Such a diva, Asano," Karma teased with a grin, placing himself lightly onto the bench at his side. With his action came a tinge of defiance in his golden irises, instantly lighting a flame of challenge in Gakushuu's chest. In his head, Gakushuu knew that he should have just moved on, but something in him just refused to let his legs move before he had the opportunity to prove himself.  _Why_ he had to prove himself was something he did not know, never mind  _how_  he was going to go about it - to his knowledge, Karma had a skull about as thick as molasses, so his usual sugarcoated insults wouldn't be getting through to him any time soon.

Of course, that didn't mean that Karma was stupid, oh no -quite the opposite. Gakushuu knew not to underestimate the devilish boy, especially since the final exams. At the thought of finals, Gakushuu's thin lips tightened into a false, yet charming smile, and he took a seat beside Karma on the bench.

"There's no point trying that on me," Karma called gently from his place, a joyful lilt in his voice. His teeth were revealed in a knowing smile, and his eyes were slightly squinted as he attempted to stare down Gakushuu as he stood in a silhouette before the blinding sun. "I know your true nature, remember? Don't smile at me like that." Gakushuu's smile twitched, before lapsing into its natural stern scowl.

His eyes narrowed as he spoke. "So, what are you doing here anyway?" Karma instantly snorted in amusement, and a smile that suggested suppressed laughter played on his lips as he reached for his plastic bag. 

"Oh, nothing major, just hanging out and being a civilian - the usual." As a low growl emitted from Gakushuu, Karma's shoulders shook slightly, although his expression was unseen to Gakushuu, since his mess of red hair was all he could see whilst he was delving through the bag. "Here-" Karma's face was revealed as he looked up, a small tub of Pringles cupped in his palm, and Gakushuu saw that he had been grinning. "You can have some of these, they're so salty that they'll scare  _your_ salt right out of your body!" 

Gakushuu gritted his teeth as Karma peeled back the packaging on the tin. "I'd rather not, thank you," He declined stiffly, eyeing the Pringles with contempt.

"No, believe me, you'll love 'em!" Karma's eyes were glittering with so much mischief that Gakushuu would have gleefully punched him if it weren't for the thought that that would mean Karma would have won. 

With each passing moment, the crisp grew closer and closer to Gakushuu's tightly-pressed lips, and he glared down at it forcefully, as though the ferocity alone would make it still. "I can practically  _smell_ the fat dripping off that - believe me, I would  _not_ love it," Gakushuu affirmed, a steely edge to his words. Despite that, Karma continued pressing forward, until the crisp crushed against Gakushuu's mouth with a snap.

Gakushuu flicked his eyes up until he was glowering over at Karma, who looked one word away from bursting into a fit of laughter. Seeing his expression, Gakushuu simply sighed in despair, ignoring the agitated tick in his forehead, and uttered the one word that set Karma off:  _"Why?"_

All of a sudden, Karma was reduced to a sniggering bundle, his shoulders shaking and his face creased up in laughter. Gakushuu took the tub of Pringles from Karma's hand before his uncontrollable rocking caused him to drop them on the ground. Then, although through a mild haze of disdain, Gakushuu thought how obscure it was to see his rival in such an unchallenging, almost vulnerable state.

It was obscure, but also somehow rather funny and, whilst his face remained solid, Gakushuu felt something in his chest shift slightly.

_I look forward to seeing more of this..._


	2. - COMPETITION -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% not what I was meant to do
> 
> To clarify, this is meant to go with the prompt because it shows how Karma and Gakushuu are each other's competition.

com·pe·ti·tion (ˌkämpəˈtiSH(ə)n) - noun

the person or people with whom one is competing; the opposition

\---

Kunugigaoka High School: a school with such unrivalled grades that it was almost unfathomable.  _Almost._

Students from Kunugigaoka Junior High were generally above average in all subjects, but few could handle the pressure of studying, and so moved to different high schools with a less prestigious reputation. However, that was not the case for two old rivals.

Karma swept down the hallway, eyes subtly scanning around like a vulture hunting for prey. A confident smirk adorned his lips as he surveyed the actions of students around him. If their arrogant stares or hunched shoulders were anything to go by, Karma was certain they wouldn't be nearly as much fun as his last class.

"Akabane," A voice arose from behind Karma, and he turned to face the direction it had come from. When he had done so, a tawny-haired boy met his gaze, and Karma recognised the razor sharp violet eyes instantly. "I see you have arrived."

Stitching a superficial smile onto his face, Karma hummed out a reply. "Oh yes, it wouldn't do to be late on my first day now, would it?" Students tuning into the conversation could feel that the tension was stifling; thick enough to slice through. They all milled around the pair, some catching up with each other after summer, and others scurrying around like frazzled mice on their first day at high school. Despite whatever they had been doing previously, all pupils froze momentarily as they passed through the stiff atmosphere between Karma and Gakushuu. Out of all of them, the few that looked the least comfortable were certainly the trio of males behind Gakushuu, all of which were dressed perfectly in the schools' prim uniform. They were all flicking apprehensive glances between themselves, no doubt having heard the rumours of Gakushuu's heated rivalry with Karma.

But then, there were the boys themselves; Karma and Gakushuu. Karma, being the mischievous person he was, appeared to be acting up to his role as the fearsome opposition, whereas Gakushuu was playing the cold card at maximum. And neither of them were paying even the slightest bit of attention to anyone who was not included in their conversation; words replaced with a subtle narrowing of the eyes, or an arched eyebrow. Either way, they were annoying each other immensely, but they wouldn't wish for anything else.

Having competition was a refreshing and exciting feeling for the both of them, and it was a feeling they were sure they could not share with any of their other classmates. They were all just mindless sheep really, and Karma and Gakushuu both respected that the other was more than that.

"Well then," Gakushuu said, breaking off their eye contact with a pleasant smile. "It's good to see that you are improving your behaviour. I expect to see you again shortly, when lessons begin." And, with just those few words of parting, Gakushuu breezed past Karma, with what were supposedly his new cronies in tow.

"See you around," Karma murmured, although he knew the person he meant it for wouldn't hear. No, he was too far down the hallway, offering sweet smiles to the girls who fawned over him like animals among a charming prince. Karma did find it amusing, however, how the girls paid no mind to the three boys behind Gakushuu. He scoffed, "Maybe they're not so mindless after all..."

After talking to the girls at the end of the corridor, Gakushuu excused himself and slipped through the entrance to a space outside of the mathematical department. If he were being honest with himself - something he didn't do often - he could tell that what he had felt with Karma earlier had been different to what he had felt previously, during summer. It was disappointing, almost. Of course, Gakushuu longed for the challenge that Karma provided him with, but it had felt like such a warm, burning promise to fight each other with their all when they had met in summer. Then, in the hallway, it was cold. 

It had been ridiculous really, he supposed, to think that rivals could be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this got angsty real quick
> 
> Also, very short chapter - I'm sorry! Believe me, the hours put into writing this really don't equate to whatever this chapter is, but I tried


End file.
